


Lluvia de cerezos

by Alendarkstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Sakura no tenía nada en común con su compañera de departamento, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en un principio. Ambas viajaron a esa ciudad tratando de cumplir sus sueños. Ella deseaba el amor de Sasuke y no se detendría hasta que ambos pudieran estar juntos, compartiendo el escenario como lo hicieron en el pasado. AU/Universo alterno.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Ayame/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata & Temari & Tenten & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura & Sai & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu & Juugo & Karin & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Toneri, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Karin/Konan (Naruto), Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Nagato|Pain&Konan&Yahiko, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Rock Lee/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uzumaki Naruto & Sarutobi Konohamaru





	1. El inicio de un sueño

Lluvia de cerezos   
Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Capítulo 1: El inicio de un sueño  
Lo primero que hizo Sakura al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rastro fue cubrirse con las cobijas. No funcionó, aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la intensidad de la luz. Mentalmente se reclamó por no haber cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior. El sonido del despertador la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo golpeó en un intento por permanecer dormida. No fue hasta que lo escuchó impactar contra el suelo que se dio cuenta de su error.  
Era el tercer reloj despertador que rompía en lo que iba del mes. Si bien se trataba de una baratija sabía que eso no podía seguir repitiéndose, de lo contrario sus ahorros se esfumarían. Se estiró perezosamente, encontrando los restos de lo que una vez fue un reloj despertador. La hora seguía siendo visible. Sakura comprobó con horror que era tarde.  
Mientras se terminaba de despertar no dejaba de reprocharse, llevaba meses planeando ese viaje y sin embargo el sueño la había vencido. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si perdía el tren, no solo podría perder la beca sino también la oportunidad de reencontrarse con él, sin duda esto último era lo que más le afectaba.  
Desde que se había ido no había recibido ninguna carta o una llamada sin embargo no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Intentó preguntarle a Naruto, pero no obtuvo respuestas, solo sabía de él a través de las revistas y programas sobre farándula. No lo culpaba, nunca lo hizo, no podría hacerlo. Sabía que Sasuke estaba ocupado, que tenía mucho por hacer. Entre entrevistas, conciertos y sesiones de fotografías el tiempo se hacía limitado y ella lo comprendía.  
El único contacto que tenía con Sasuke era Naruto, su hermano adoptivo. Varias veces le pidió que la ayudara a contactar con Sasuke, pero en todas esas ocasiones obtuvo la misma respuesta. No sabía si Naruto había entregado sus mensajes, el no tener respuestas le hacían pensar que no era así.  
Él estaba logrando todas y cada una de las metas que se había propuesta. Su camino estaba marcado por la grandeza, si antes era popular entre las chicas ahora lo era mucho más. El Equipo en el que estaba era famoso, cada lugar que visitaba tenía algo que inevitablemente le hacía recordarlo.  
Tomó un baño de cinco minutos y se vistió rápidamente. Hubiera querido tener algo de tiempo para aplicarse algo de maquillaje, pero sabía que de hacerlo no tendría oportunidad alguna de tomar el tren. Si bien no era necesario que tomara ese tren prefería hacerlo, faltaba poco para que las clases iniciaran y deseaba tener todo listo para ese momento y eso incluía un techo donde vivir.  
Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Tenía un número de un vendedor de bienes raíces. No quería preocupar a sus padres, pero tampoco deseaba cancelar ese viaje, había esperado tanto para poder hacerlo y nada la haría retroceder.  
El viaje era largo por lo que debía salir temprano. Tokio se encontraba lejos de Konoha pero tenía una de las mejores escuelas en medicina y ella había sido aceptada. Se había quedado hasta tarde, no pudo dormir por la emoción que le provocaba ese viaje.  
Más grande que el miedo, era su determinación. Sakura estaba segura de que en cuanto llegara a la ciudad podría convertirse en una gran estrella y lograr su más anhelado deseo, estar al lado de Sasuke. Bajo las escaleras aún más rápido, poco le faltó para tropezar y caer. Ninguno de sus padres lo notó por lo que prefirió fingir que nada había pasado.  
—Creí que te quedarías dormida, estuve a punto de ir a despertarte —le dijo Mebuki Haruno mientras le servía el desayuno a su hija —. No te preocupes por tu equipaje, te lo haremos llegar en cuanto consigas un departamento, si es que ya conseguiste uno.  
—No, mamá, tengo todo planeado—Sakura tomó asiento mientras que aparentaba una tranquilidad que no sentía.  
—Podrías darnos la dirección —insistió Mebuki. Sakura se atragantó al escuchar esas palabras.  
—Lo haré cuando llegue, la dirección que me dieron estaba equivocada y todavía no me han hecho llegar la correcta.  
—¿Estás segura? Puede tratarse de una estafa.  
—Soy una mujer adulta, sé lo que hago.  
—Iré sacando el carro del estacionamiento —le dijo Kizashi mientras tomaba las llaves.  
—No te distraigas mucho con la guitarra o andes pensando todo el tiempo en buscar novio. No eres un genio o un prodigio, pero por alguna razón te han dado la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores universidades y no debes desaprovecharla.  
— ¡Mamá! —le reclamó Sakura—. Me estás avergonzando.  
—Cuida ese vocabulario y más cuando hablas con tu madre. El que te hayan aceptado en esa universidad no quiere decir que debas confiarte, tendrás que esforzarte más que los demás ya que no eres ningún genio.  
Había algo que Sakura no podía dejar atrás, eran las alas con las que podría volar hasta llegar a su lado. Tomó el estuche de su guitarra y cruzó las puertas de su casa. Pronto dejaría Konoha, pronto iniciaría un nuevo capítulo en su vida.  
—Mi niña se ha convertido en una mujer —comentó Kizashi con expresión nostálgica al despedirse de su hija — ¡Te convertirás en una gran doctora!  
—Me avergüenzas, papá —respondió Sakura mientras revisaba el lugar esperando que nadie los estuviera observando —. Prometo escribirte, pero no te pongas sentimental.  
—No te olvides de obedecer a tus superiores en todo momento y de repasar tus lecciones en tu tiempo libre. Estarás en uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón y debes mostrar ser digna de ello, todavía no termino de creer lo lejos que has llegado.  
—Es que Sakura tiene buenos maestros. Ella se convertirá en una gran doctora, estoy seguro de ello.  
—Eso haré, será mejor que me apresure o perderé el tren —respondió con dificultad, todavía tenía la boca llena de comida. No podía negar que estaba emocionada por el viaje a Tokio, pero lo que le provocaba ese sentimiento no era la oportunidad de estudiar en “Jikei University Hospital”.  
—Cierto, es solo que me cuesta creer que mi pequeña niña se está convirtiendo en una mujer.  
Para Sakura el viaje hasta la estación fue una tortura. Su padre no iba tan rápido como deseaba y la espera le resultaba angustiante. Mentalmente se repetía que debía ser fuerte pues estaba más cerca de lo que estaba el año pasado pero la espera no dejaba de ser dolorosa. Antes de subir al tren pudo ver a sus compañeros de la universidad siendo Naruto y Konohamaru los que destacaban. Ambos eran demasiado ruidosos como para ser ignorados.  
—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Naruto.  
—Sí —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, segura de sus palabras —. Debo hacerlo.  
—¿Dejarás la música?  
—Eso nunca, me convertiré en una estrella, pronto me verás brillar.  
Para sorpresa de la de cabellos rosados, Naruto la abrazó. Poco después los demás se unieron al abrazo. No eran necesarias las palabras, todos ellos le deseaban éxito en la travesía que estaba por iniciar.  
—Nos volveremos a ver —susurró Naruto en el momento en que el abrazo se terminó. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Naruto el significa de esas palabras pues escuchó el llamado a tomar el tren.   
Dedicó una mirada a todas las personas antes de retirarse. Subió al tren y buscó un asiento situado al lado de la ventana. Sus ojos se posaron en el lugar que estaba dejando y sintió algo de nostalgia pues no sabía cuándo regresaría.  
El tren se puso en marcha, minutos después los rostros de sus amigos y familiares se convirtieron en manchas borrosas para luego desaparecer completamente. No era el inicio de un sueño, pero sí un paso que la acercaba más a verlo convertido en una realidad.  
—“Sasuke, espérame” —susurró Sakura para sí misma en el momento en que el tren partió.  
Al llegar a Tokio lo primero que hizo fue buscar un departamento. Hubiera querido buscar a Sasuke pero no contaba con ninguna información sobre él, solo sabía que era el bajista del reconocido Equipo “Hebi” y que estaba en una gira fuera de Japón.   
Debería ir al hospital a registrarse, empezaría a trabajar dentro de una semana pero no quería dejar su documentación para el último momento, eso podría costarle su beca y su estancia en esa ciudad.  
Giró sobre sí misma unas cuantas veces, estaba maravillada por el lugar, era tan diferente a Konoha, estaba en una ciudad. El cielo se encontraba libre de nubes y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Sakura se sentía llena de energías, llena de expectativas por el nuevo capítulo de su vida que estaba por iniciar.  
Lo primero que hizo fue comprarse un postre, quería disfrutar su independencia. Su madre no la dejaba comer tantos postres como le hubiera gustado por lo que esa fue la primera regla que rompió. No tuvo la mejor de las despedidas ni siquiera sabía cuándo volvería a ver a sus padres pero no era algo que le molestara. Sakura quería disfrutar de sureciente libertad. Una nueva vida iniciaba para ella y quería celebrarlo. Sacó la tarjeta que su padre le había dado el día anterior, era el número de un agente de bienes raíces que le ayudaría a encontrar un departamento, esperaba poder encontrar uno que se ajustara a su presupuesto, al ser una estudiante este era limitado.  
Para cuando llegó el agente de ventas su paciencia ya se estaba agotando. Tenía hambre pero no podía comprar algo sin tener la certeza de que había encontrado un lugar donde vivir durante su estadía en la ciudad. En su momento no lo considero importante, tenía la oportunidad de viajar a Tokio y temía que si lo pensaba demasiado perdería la oportunidad.  
Ese hombre no era lo que esperaba, tenía el cabello de color gris en punta y varias cicatrices a lo largo de su rostro pero la que más destacaba era la que se encontraba a travesando su cuello.  
Después de visitar varios departamentos y que ninguno se ajustara a sus necesidades su humor empeoró considerablemente. Si encontraba uno que le gustaba era demasiado costoso, si encontraba uno que podía pagar era horrible, el último incluso tenía ratones.  
—No se preocupe, señorita, encontraremos su apartamento soñado en poco tiempo —le dijo el señor Shira con una sonrisa amable, para su mala fortuna estaba equivocado.  
Sakura encontró algo más que la separaba de un buen lugar en donde vivir, no era la única que ocupaba un departamento. Varias veces encontró un buen lugar pero ya estaba ocupado, a veces eran minutos lo que los que marcaban la diferencia entre ella y la persona que logró cerrar el contrato.  
También tuvo problemas con los vecinos. Unos estudiantes de secundario la llamaron fea por lo que respondió de manera agresiva. Al final tuvieron que salir corriendo pero ella se quedó con la satisfacción de haberles dejado unos cuantos moretones.  
Los departamentos en zonas conflictivas fueron ignorados al instante. Necesitaría de un lugar tranquilo para estudiar y practicar su canto. Sus pies comenzaron a dolerle y su estómago a rugir. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y seguía sin encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Nunca pensó que encontrar un techo para dormir fuera tan complicado en Tokio, comenzaba a considerar el regresar a casa y esperar a que hubiera una vacante en los departamentos universitarios.   
—Mañana podremos seguir buscando departamentos —le dijo el agente de bienes raíces con la misma sonrisa, pero esta vez no le pareció amable, al contrario, era molesta y falsa.  
—¡Está loco! ¡Tiene que ser hoy! —gritó con su puño en alto, estaba molesta y poco le faltaba para golpear al hombre —. Necesito un lugar donde dormir, hoy. Si no hace nada mi única alternativa será un puente o en su casa por incompetente.  
—Todavía queda una opción, si no te molesta compartir departamento puedo mostrarte uno ahora mismo.  
—¡Hazlo de una vez! —gritó Sakura, esta vez sosteniendo al hombre por la camisa de su cuello.  
—La llevaré ahora mismo, pero sería más sencillo si me dejara respirar.  
—Cierto —respondió Sakura mientras soltaba la ropa del agente de ventas.  
Por primera vez en el día Sakura no solo encontró un departamento que le agradara, sino que también se ajustaba a su presupuesto. La idea de compartirlo no le emocionaba pues consideraba que podía ser incómodo cuando Sasuke la visitara pero realmente en ese momento estaba desesperada.  
El señor Shira tocó la puerta y una mujer de cabellos azulados abrió la puerta. Sakura agradeció eso pues no quería provocarle celos a Sasuke, inmediatamente pensó en cómo reaccionaría al verla.  
Su primer pensamiento fue que estaría feliz al verla, habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio y lo extrañaba con locura. Sasuke había dejado Konoha para cumplir con sus objetivos y ella no fue capaz de seguirlo, esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.  
Pero tenía miedo. Sabía que amaba a Sasuke, podía jurarlo con total sinceridad pero no podía decir lo mismo de él, su comportamiento era tan impredecible. A veces la hacía sentir que le importaba, incluso que la amaba pero en otras como si solo fuera una molestia, incluso llegó a sentir que la odiaba.  
La voz del agente de ventas logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Ese no era el momento para dudar, había llegado demasiado lejos y no tenía deseos de retroceder. No pensó en llegar tan pronto, eso era bueno, el hospital quedaba cerca, así no tendría que preocuparse por madrugar.  
—Venimos por el anuncio del departamento —le dijo el agente de ventas ligeramente nervioso —. ¿Sigue en pie la búsqueda de una compañera?  
Sakura cruzó sus dedos esperando algo de buena suerte. No era solo el cansancio, aquel departamento le gustaba y mucho. Y aunque no le motivaba la idea de compartir casa con una desconocida dudaba encontrar otro lugar como ese.   
—Sí —respondió una mujer que parecía tener su misma edad, algunos meses menos quizás, inclinó la cabeza y les cedió el paso.  
Ella tenía los ojos negros enmarcados por un par de lentes y su cabello era del mismo color con toques azulados. De pequeña estatura pero con curvas pronunciadas las cuales eran visibles a pesar de que la ropa que usaba era poco ajustada.  
Ver el departamento por dentro logró que el interés de Sakura aumentara. La decoración era sobria y el edificio espacioso, incluso tenía un ascensor, no pudo evitar pensar en que a partir de ese momento todo marcharía bien para ella. Estaba un paso más cerca de ver su sueño cumplido, de regresar al lado de Sasuke.  
Podría invitarlo cuando tuvieran algo de tiempo libre y sería como en los viejos tiempos. No estaría Naruto y en parte lo prefería así. Después de tanto tiempo separados lo quería para ella, quizás podía parecer egoísta, pero había esperado tanto tiempo y su corazón lo necesitaba.  
Sobre su compañera no podía decir mucho, había permanecido callada en todo momento. Solo esperaba que no fuera fanática de Hebi, en especial de Sasuke Uchiha, ya había tenido problemas por eso en el pasado y no quería que se repitiera, en especial si se aceptaba compartir el departamento con ella.  
—¿Alguna regla o condición para compartir departamento? —preguntó Shira poco antes de que ella lo hiciera.  
Sakura cruzó los dedos. Esperaba que no tuviera problemas con que su novio la visitara. De hecho esperaba que una de las reglas fuera dejar el apartamento cuando quisieran compartir un momento íntimo con el novio. Ino le había dicho que era algo así como una de las reglas del manual femenino que toda mujer debía conocer, no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar, no podía perdonar a Ino por tener sentimientos por Sasuke.  
—Ninguna en especial —respondió la joven de manera insegura —. Solo necesito que me ayude a pagar la renta puntualmente y si se puede que sea ordenada.  
De no haber estado tan sorprendida por el departamento ni necesitar un lugar con tanta urgencia, quizás Sakura se hubiera preguntado porque la de los cabellos azules no había encontrado una compañera de piso, ni siquiera preguntó si ya había tenido otras compañeras y si de ser así porqué habían dejado un apartamento como ese pero como no era así procedió a presentarse.  
—Soy Sakura Haruno.  
—Meiko Mochizuki, un gusto en conocerla. Espero que podamos ser amigas.  
—Entonces ¿tenemos un trato? —preguntó el agente de ventas esperanzado. Si bien al principio la comisión era lo único que le emocionaba no podía negar que esa mujer de cabellos rosados le había asustado, era demasiado impulsivo.  
—Dalo por hecho —respondió Sakura emocionada —. Haré traer mis maletas de inmediato.  
En ese momento Meiko le extendió un llavero con unas llaves a la de cabellos rosados. Si bien eran pocas las palabras que habían intercambiado ambas estaban dispuestas a llevar esa convivencia de manera tranquila pues las dos sabían lo difícil que puede ser conseguir un departamento en la gran ciudad.  
—No creo que sea necesario cambiar las cerraduras, estas son las llaves de mi antigua compañera y no tengo otra copia. Puedes mudarte en el momento que lo desees.  
Aceptó las llaves y las guardó en su bolsillo. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a su madre, probablemente estaba esperando su llamada y realmente no deseaba hacerla enojar, en ocasiones podía ser realmente… intensa. Moría por decirle que había conseguido un departamento en su primer día.  
—Sí, mamá, todo está bien y estoy segura de que mi compañera no es ninguna psicópata o una drogadicta.  
Mentía pues no estaba segura. Solo conocía a Meiko de unos minutos, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, era una corazonada y de momento ninguna de sus corazonadas había fallado, no veía por qué esa vez debía ser diferente.  
Firmó el contrato que el señor Shira le había entregado no sin antes darle un rápido vistazo. Tenía prisa, pero no acostumbraba a firmar nada sin haberlo leído previamente.  
—Te mostrare tu cuarto —le dijo Meiko mientras jugaba con sus dedos —. Tiene cocina, baño y su propio aseo, un futón *, en el Oshiire* podrá encontrar algunos muebles pero quizás tenga que comprar algunos. Si gusta ahí puede acomodar su equipaje.  
—Mi equipaje llega mañana, no tendremos problemas con eso. Espero no se demoren demasiado.  
Supuso que la convivencia sería difícil, Meiko parecía estar demasiado cerrada en sí misma, no sabía si era formalidad o timidez, quizás una mezcla de ambos. Le recordaba a ella antes de conocer a Ino, cuando el tamaño de su frente la hacía sentirse acomplejada. Esperaba no volver a verla pues la última vez que hablaron tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte y llegaron a decirse palabras de las que se arrepentirían en el futuro.  
Llamó al hospital y les hiso saber que ya estaba instalada en la ciudad. Esa era una de las razones por la que no le preocupaba la convivencia entre las dos, entre su búsqueda por el estrellato y sus estudios en el hospital no tendría mucho tiempo para estar en casa.  
Firmó el contrato y se fue corriendo a la habitación que le correspondía. Colocó el estuche de la guitarra en una esquina y sacó el poster que guardaba en el bolsillo. Era una fotografía de “Hebi” en la que Sasuke se encontraba al frente. Al lado colocó una fotografía de su antigua banda, tomada cuando Sasuke todavía formaba parte de ella.  
Si Sakura Haruno hubiera sabido lo que sería de ella al llegar a Tokio probablemente no hubiera firmado aquel contrato, quizás hubiera intentado olvidar a Sasuke. Ella solo quería ser feliz, solo seguía su sueño, sin embargo, cumplir un sueño no siempre es sinónimo de felicidad.  
……………………………………………   
Vocabulario:  
Futón: Se usa en vez de la cama.  
Oshiire: una pequeña parte de la casa que se usa para el almacenaje.  
Gracias por leer.


	2. Sueños de Guitarra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura dio el primer paso en lo que sería un largo camino para poder acercarse a Sasuke y alcanzar la fama.

Capítulo 2: Sueños de guitarra  
Como todos los días, Sakura golpeó el despertador en cuanto sonó. Odiaba levantarse temprano pero no tenía otra opción, ese día tenía clases y si llegaba tarde no podría sentarse junto a Sasuke.  
Todos los días competía contra Ino para conseguir ese asiento. Sasuke era el más popular de la clase y todas deseaban salir con él.  
Ella se enamoró de él antes de saberlo. Lo vio desde lejos y le pareció lindo. Estar junto a él en la pequeña banda hizo que sus sentimientos crecieran pero no dejó de verlo como Sasuke, el hombre con el que muchas soñaban.  
Sasuke había cambiado tanto, ella era testigo de eso. Lo conoció cuando era un niño inocente y tierno, cuando aún vivía con su familia, en ese entonces apenas aprendía a tocar el bajo, instrumento que tocó en la banda que ellos formaron y ser un músico profesional era su mayor sueño.  
Ellos eran compañeros en la escuela. No eran amigos, o al menos así era al principio. Desde que conoció a Sasuke él se había convertido en el hombre de sus sueños pero ella no supo cómo acercársele, en ocasiones era demasiado efusiva.  
Naruto era su persona menos favorita pero irónicamente fue él quien ayudó a que se diera un acercamiento con Sasuke, después de todo fue su idea crear una banda, nada serio, solo un pasatiempo.  
Hicieron audiciones para buscar a la vocalista. Muchas fueron las que participaron pero al final ella fue la elegida. Pudo ser parte de la banda pero a veces se preguntaba si eso había pasado porque Naruto deseaba conseguir una cita con ella.  
Descartó ese pensamiento, no quería tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Ella tenía talento, no podía derrumbarse solo por algo que podía o no ser. Prefería pensar en la expresión de Ino cuando fue elegida, ambas audicionaron solo para estar junto a Sasuke y al final ella fue la ganadora. Se sentía tan bien ganarle a Ino.  
Naruto era el más torpe de los tres, varias veces intentaron sacarlo pero siempre pasaba algo que lo mantenía dentro. Para Sakura era un milagro que hubiera aprendido a tocar la batería, después de casi destrozarle sus oídos intentado dominar el bajo había llegado a pensar que era algo imposible que tuviera algún talento musical.  
A pesar de que Sasuke era un genio también era quién más se esforzaba. No era frío pero solía tomar demasiado en serio los ensayos, en ocasiones incluso había tenido fuertes discusiones con Naruto pero nunca fueron tan fuertes como la última, en esa ocasión incluso llegó a tener miedo de lo que podría suceder.  
El grito de su mamá al llamarla la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó las escaleras encontrando a sus padres desayunando. Tomó una tostada con jalea y la comió velozmente, había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando.  
—¿Alguna noticia interesante? —preguntó Sakura a su padre que leía el periódico.  
—No mucho, la mayoría de páginas están dedicadas al compromiso entre los herederos del clan Hyuuga y el clan Ootsutsuki, al parecer es una alianza entre clanes.  
—Creí que los matrimonios arreglados no estaban permitidos —comentó Sakura quien dudaba sobre la veracidad de esos rumores.  
—Y lo están —respondió su padre —. Pero nadie ha logrado demostrar que se trata de un matrimonio arreglado y dudo que alguien quiera hacerlo. Tienen mucha influencia y algo de autonomía para conservar las reglas y tradiciones de sus antepasados.  
—Esos presuntuosos —comentó Sakura de mal humor —. Todos deben ser unos estirados egocéntricos.  
—Tal vez. Ellos tienen su propia monarquía, al igual que los clanes Uchiha y Senju son independientes dentro de los territorios que fundaron, aunque del clan Uchiha solo exista un sobreviviente, tu compañero de clases, Sasuke.  
“Y futuro esposo” quiso agregar pero no lo consideró necesario, al menos no hasta que consiguiera besar a Sasuke. Cuando eso pasara podría empezar a planear la boda. Su mayor sueño era estar con Sasuke, ser la reina Uchiha.  
—Terminen de desayunar que se les hace tarde, cuando tengan más tiempo pueden debatir todo lo que quieran —les dijo Mebuki notablemente molesta mientras les pasaba el almuerzo.  
La primera clase de ese día sería matemáticas con Umino Iruka, había sido su profesor desde que empezó la secundaria y desde que recordaba acostumbraba a leer libros eróticos, incluso cuando estaba en clases, eso sin contar su impuntualidad, nunca llegaba a tiempo y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.  
Cuando entró al salón de clases lo primero que hizo fue buscar dos pupitres juntos. Sasuke todavía no había llegado pero debía asegurarse de sentarse a su lado. Normalmente Sasuke se sentaba al lado de Naruto, si bien discutían la mayor parte del tiempo, probablemente, junto a ella, era la única persona a la que le hablaba.  
Naruto era su hermano adoptivo y ella por más que lo deseara solo era la vocalista del “Equipo Siete”, nombre otorgado por Konohamaru. Habían dado varios conciertos en la aldea y eso le permitió acercarse más a él, aunque solo fuera un poco. El Equipo Siete era un Equipo pequeño con muchas fans, Sasuke era popular con las mujeres, demasiado para su gusto.  
Ino también había llegado temprano, no dudaba que tuviera sus mismas intenciones, algo que comprobó en el momento en que Sasuke entró al salón. Logró sentarse al lado de Sasuke pero de un empujón Ino le quitó su lugar.  
—Ino-cerda —gritó a la vez que le devolvía el empujón con el doble de fuerza —. ¿Cómo se te ocurre humillarme delante de Sasuke?  
—La próxima vez dejo que te humilles sola, frentona, después de todo esa es tu especialidad.  
Ambas continuaron peleando y discutiendo mientras sus compañeros entraban al salón y tomaban sus respectivos asientos. Ninguno les prestó atención pues aquello era algo casi rutinario y ciertamente ninguno deseaba provocar la ira de esas mujeres.  
Cuando dejaron de discutir comprobaron que habían perdido el asiento, Naruto Namikaze lo había tomado. No tuvieron la oportunidad de obligarlo a cedérselo pues en ese momento Iruka Umino hizo acto de aparición, otra vez tendrían que compartir asiento, ninguna quería quedarse después de clases a limpiar el salón.  
—Continuemos con el tema de la semana pasada —les dijo Iruka mientras que escribía en la pizarra “Teorema de Pitágoras” —. ¿Alguna duda?  
Normalmente Sakura no tenía problemas para concentrarse en clases, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente. No podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke pues presentía que le ocultaba algo. No le gustaba sentirse rechazada, ella también era parte de la banda por lo que consideraba que tenía derecho a estar informada. Su mano se cerró en un puño, después de clases haría a Naruto hablar.  
No fue necesario hacer uso de la fuerza ni tampoco buscar a Naruto pues él se encargó de ello, lucía alterado, quizás en ese momento debió notar que algo no estaba del todo bien pero su enojo le impidió ver las cosas con claridad.  
—A Sasuke le ofrecieron una oportunidad de debutar… y él la aceptará.  
Eran un grupo pequeño con grandes aspiraciones y sueños. Habían dicho que estarían juntos y debutarían juntos, nunca pensaron que pasaría si solo uno era elegido. Sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por su mejilla y eso la hizo sentirse peor. Sasuke tenía una oportunidad única, podría debutar y cumplir sus sueños pero ella solo podía pensar en lo mucho que temía separarse de él, no podía dejar de ser egoísta.  
—¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?  
No respondió, salió corriendo en búsqueda de Sasuke. No podía dejarlo ir sin antes decírselo, Sasuke Uchiha debía saber que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a cualquier lugar donde fuera.  
Lo encontró en el patio trasero tocando la guitarra, ese era su instrumento preferido pero por motivos que desconocía con el Equipo Siete tocaba el bajo. Descartó ese pensamiento al instante, no era el momento para hablar sobre ello.  
—¿Sasuke, es cierto que te vas? —preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas, no quería verse frente a él.  
—Debí suponer que ese idiota de Naruto no se callaría. Sí, me ofrecieron la oportunidad de debutar con una nueva banda y saldré al extranjero.  
—Llévame contigo.  
—Solo serías un estorbo, tengo un importante objetivo que cumplir pero eso es algo que nunca comprenderás.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sakura sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tantas veces soñó con compartir el escenario junto a Sasuke, estar a su lado por toda la eternidad. Y sin embargo él se marchaba y ella no podía seguirlo, sus alas aún no estaban listas para volar.  
—Lo haría si me lo dijeras. Sasuke, te amo tanto que duele. Solo te pido una oportunidad, Sasuke, si estamos juntos esos hermosos sueños que tienen se harán realidad.  
—No tengo sueños, lo mío es un objetivo, una determinación que se hará realidad —respondió Sasuke de manera cortante para luego agregar —, eres molesta, Sakura.  
Muchas veces había escuchado su nombre en los labios del Uchiha, la mayoría de veces con cierto tono de impaciencia, generalmente cuando desafinaba durante los ensayos pero nunca la había llamado de ese modo. La forma tan lenta en que pronunció su nombre la estremeció por completo.  
En aquel entonces no entendió la profundidad de las palabras del Uchiha ni los sentimientos que ocultaba. De haber sabido lo que planeaba se hubiera aferrado más a no dejarlo ir pero era algo que nunca podría saber. No era una niña pero sí ingenua y eso la llevó a cometer muchos errores.  
En aquel entonces Sakura no entendía a Sasuke, quizás nunca llegó a hacerlo. No era fama ni reconocimiento lo que él buscaba, era algo más profundo y oscuro.   
Lloró con más fuerza al recordar que le dijo molesta, que su amor no era suficiente para cambiarlo y que a pesar de sus problemas se marcharía. Lloró hasta ser encontrada por Naruto quien al instante comprendió el motivo de su llanto y fue a buscar al causante de este.  
En ese momento no pensó hasta qué punto llegarían ambos, todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para poder entenderlo. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto eran demasiado obstinados, hablaron, pero fueron sus puños los que tomaron el control de la situación.  
Los encontró en la azotea del colegio. Ambos estaban recostados en el suelo, con los ojos morados y varios moretones en el rostro. Naruto era el más herido, difícilmente podía ponerse en pie. Nunca imaginó que ellos dos pudieran llevar un enfrentamiento a ese nivel pero debió haberlo sospechado, los últimos días habían sido tensos.  
Los golpes que ambos tenían eran profundos y dejarían marca pero ninguno como la decisión de Sasuke. Él les estaba ocultando algo, incluso a Naruto que, a pesar de las discusiones, era como un hermano para él. No había nada que impidiera que se marchara y Naruto lo aceptó a su manera, no sin antes recalcarle que cuando se volvieran a ver lo superaría.  
El Uchiha se había marchado en un tren y ella había ido a despedirlo. Fue corriendo hasta su encuentro a pesar de que él le había dicho que no deseaba despedirse de nadie. No fue ninguna sorpresa para ella encontrarse con Naruto y Konohamaru en la estación.  
—Un poco más y llegas tarde —fue el saludo de Konohamaru — ¿Seguirás a Sasuke?  
—Quisiera, pero no puedo, todavía no es mi momento para viajar.  
Habían pasado pocas horas desde que se había enterado del adiós de su primer amor, pero sentía que había pasado una eternidad. No durmió pensando en lo que haría, buscando alguna alternativa para detenerlo.  
La única idea que llegó a su mente fue ser mejor que él. Buscaría la forma de viajar a Tokio y poder debutar. Si lograba hacerlo podría caminar a su lado. No lloraría, debía ser fuerte si deseaba que él dejara de verla como a una molestia.  
—Nosotros continuaremos practicando y llegaremos a ser tan famosos como lo será Sasuke, incluso más —comentó Naruto emocionado, pero sin dejar de buscar al músico con la mirada.  
—No digas tonterías —respondió Sakura a la vez que golpeaba a Naruto —. La banda está incompleta, tendremos que hacer audiciones para conseguir un bajista.  
—Supongo que tienes razón, tendremos que trabajar duro para reconstruir el grupo y hacer que Sasuke regrese.  
—¿Lo prometes?  
—Es una promesa y yo nunca renunció a mi palabra.  
Y sin embargo ambos tomaron caminos separados. Ninguno dejó la ciudad, pero los caminos que eligieron los hicieron distanciarse, seguir sus sueños les hizo no tener tiempo para buscar al miembro que la banda necesitaba.  
—Naruto, Sakura —les gritó Konohamaru emocionado mientras le mostraba una de las ventanas del tren —. Allí está Sasuke.  
A Konohamaru no le afectó tanto la partida del bajista del grupo, era el miembro más joven y con quien compartía mayores vínculos era con el baterista. Si él estaba con ellos era para seguir los pasos de su héroe, Naruto Namikaze. Había compartido poco tiempo con ellos pero no podía negar que fuera un miembro valioso en la banda y que lo seguiría siendo si no estuviera decidida a iniciar un nuevo ciclo en su vida.  
Ambos lo buscaron inmediatamente con la mirada. Sakura sintió deseos de correr hasta su ventana y gritarle que no se fuera, que se quedara a su lado pero sus piernas no reaccionaron, no sabría qué palabras usar, si la noche anterior se le había declarado y él la había ignorado no sabría cómo hacerlo cambiar de parecer.  
Mentiría si dijera que no lo sospechaba, desde la última vez que lo vio discutir con Naruto ese pensamiento rondaba su cabeza y fue ese el motivo por el que confesó sus sentimientos. Sabía que al Uchiha le estaban brindando una oportunidad única para triunfar, ingenuamente creyó que confesarle sus sentimientos lo haría quedarse.  
Estar en una banda con él había sido lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida, lo sintió tan cercano y pudo conocer una faceta que hasta ese momento desconocía. Sasuke el chico popular de la clase le gustaba pero a Sasuke, su compañero de banda lo amaba. No quería renunciar a ello pero no tenía otra alternativa.  
El tren se perdió de vista. A pesar de que Sakura sentía que le habían robado toda su alegría el tiempo no había cambiado como solía suceder en las novelas románticas que adoraba leer. El mundo seguía con su ritmo, la vida de todos continuaba y ella debía hacer lo mismo.  
1195 días después estaría en Tokio firmando el contrato del departamento que compartiría con Meiko. Tiempo después volvería a ver a Sasuke, su sueño se haría realidad, pero este se convertiría en una pesadilla.


	3. Trazando el camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura traza un plan para su futuro.

Capítulo 3: Marcando el camino

Cuando Sakura tuvo que elegir una carrera, para sorpresa de Naruto y Konohamaru, ella había decidido dedicarse a la medicina. Desde que Sasuke se había marchado se había dedicado con mucha dedicación a la música, pero el haber conocido a Tsunade Senju, directora del Jikei University Hospital cambió su perspectiva.  
Todos los años, poco antes de la graduación, era una costumbre el invitar a varias personas con distintas profesiones para que les que brindará una charla motivacional. Hasta ese momento tenía la seguridad de que se dedicaría a la música, pero después de escuchar a Tsunade hablar no pudo evitar desear seguir sus pasos.  
El ser voluntaria en la enfermería hizo que ese interés que comenzaba a sentir por la medicina creciera. Tenía talento para ello y se sentía útil con lo que hacía. Fue esa decisión la que la llevó a elegir la medicina como su carrera, pero no se olvidó sobre su pasión por la música, eso no podría hacerlo nunca. No había vuelto a participar en un concierto, pero era la música lo que la conectaba con Sasuke y no quería perder ese vínculo.  
Quería cumplir con sus dos sueños sin importar el esfuerzo que estas demandaran. Hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para cumplir con ambas, pero llegó el momento en el que tuvo que tomar una decisión.  
Estaba en la biblioteca investigando sobre universidades cuando Tenten la llamó. Casi lo olvida, ella debía ayudar a las chicas a preparar una fiesta de despedida para Kurenai pues al estar embarazada no podría trabajar durante un tiempo.  
Habían estado trabajando en esa fiesta durante varios días, Kurenai era una profesora apreciada por todos por lo que a ninguno le molestó contribuir para la causa. Tuvieron que ser discretos para que ni Kurenai o Asuma se enteraran de sus planes. Algo que en ocasiones se complicaba cuando Sakura e Ino trabajaban juntas.  
A pesar de que había pasado varias semanas desde que Sasuke se había marchado las discusiones entre Sakura e Ino no habían disminuido en lo más absoluto. El interés amoroso de ambas no estaba presente pero siempre encontraban una razón por la que discutir o una oportunidad para insultarse.  
Con el paso de tiempo aprendieron a tomar medidas. Desistieron de la idea de asignarles tareas juntas y si discutían, nadie se acercaba a ellas. Esas dos podían ser algo intensas, más cuando se trataba de su rivalidad.  
Faltaban pocos detalles. Llevar la comida a las mesas y esperar a que llegaran los homenajeados. Todo estaba preparado y guardado en la cocina por lo que Sakura y Tenten solo tendrían que llevarla hasta la azotea, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.  
—Espero que Naruto no se demore demasiado. No esperara que nosotras carguemos con todas esas cajas solas, somos dos señoritas —comentó Sakura con molestia a la vez que tomaba una de las cajas más grandes y pesadas.  
—Tampoco es cómo si necesitáramos de ayuda, somos mujeres independientes —respondió Tenten imitando la acción de la de cabellos rosados.  
En ese momento ambas notaron que no estaban solas. Una mujer de la misma edad que Sakura se encontraba preparando algunos bocadillos. Lo más extraño era que no estaba usando el uniforme.  
—Ya casi termino, esperen un momento y las ayudaré a cargar las cajas.  
—No estudias en este colegio —le dijo Sakura, más que pregunta era una afirmación.  
—No, estudio en casa y Kurenai me imparte clases de historia. Soy Meiko Mochizuki.  
—¿Cómo te enteraste de la celebración? —preguntó Tenten —. No te lo tomes a mal, pero hemos tomado todas las precauciones para que sea una sorpresa.  
—Varios de los profesores que trabajan aquí me dan clases —respondió la joven de manera insegura mientras jugaba con sus dedos.  
—Será mejor continuar con la fiesta y disculpa, Meiko, no queríamos incomodarte.  
Las tres jóvenes se encargarán de la comida hasta el momento en que la fiesta iniciara. Poco después de que conocieran a Meiko, Naruto y Shikamaru se unieron al Equipo. Se escondieron y esperaron hasta el momento en que Asuma y Kurenai llegaran al lugar.  
Ino había sido la encargada de llevarlos a ese lugar. Les había dicho que ocupaba ayuda con una de las plantas de la azotea. Algo poco usual pero razonable al tratarse de alguien que en su tiempo libre trabajaba en una floristería.  
—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos en el momento en que Asuma y Kurenai entraron a la azotea.  
—Pues sí que nos sorprendieron —comentó Asuma a la vez que encendía uno de sus cigarros.  
—Gracias por tan lindo detalle —fue la respuesta de Kurenai quien se veía conmovida.  
—No sean aburridos y que comience la fiesta —gritó Naruto emocionado provocando molestia en Sakura quien no demoró en golpearlo.  
—No seas mala, Sakura —gimió Naruto mientras se frotaba la zona herida.  
—Naruto tiene razón, estamos aquí para divertirnos y comer —agregó Chouji motivado.  
—¡Qué viva la juventud! —gritó Rock Lee más emocionado aún.  
A pesar de que muchos querían llevar algo de sake no hubo nada de licor. Sería absurdo hacerlo cuando los profesores también estaban invitados al evento.   
Cuando la música comenzó a sonar los estudiantes más entusiastas salieron a bailar para luego ser imitados por los más reservados. Naruto también quiso imitarlos, pero en el momento en que invitó a Sakura esta le respondió con un golpe.  
Fue por algunas bebidas cuando se encontró con la joven que les ayudó con la comida. No la conocía, pero quería agradecerle por la ayuda brindada y felicitarla por el trabajo que había hecho.  
—¿Bailas? —preguntó de pronto Naruto cambiando el tema de conversación, no lo hacía porque Sakura lo hubiera rechazado. Al verla sola quiso animarla, era una fiesta y consideraba que nadie debería aburrirse en una.  
Meiko no respondió y su rostro adquirió una fuerte tonalidad de rojo. Antes de que llegara el joven Namikaze ella estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida. No tenía mucha experiencia tratando con la gente, desde pequeña había estudiado en su casa, aunque sabía que el compromiso que había adquirido recientemente cambiaría eso.  
—Tranquila, no muerdo —agregó Naruto con su sonrisa más grande —. ¡Será divertido!  
Eran pocas las veces que ella hacía algo atrevido, ir a esa fiesta había sido la primera en años y eso provocó que recibiera muchas críticas sin embargo algo en la sonrisa de Naruto le inspiró confianza. Extendió su mano y se dejó llevar.  
Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella solo conocía otros tipos de bailes y a Naruto le faltaba coordinación, pero se estaba divirtiendo. En ese momento solo eran Naruto y ella. El resto del mundo había desaparecido y ella tomó una decisión, bailar con Naruto le había dado el valor para dar ese paso que cambiaría su destino.  
Aquel momento fue roto con la llegada de Konohamaru. Ese niño tenía la capacidad de aparecerse en los lugares más inesperados y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.  
—¿Qué haces, Naruto?  
—Lo que se hace en los bailes —respondió Naruto sin soltar la mano de Meiko —. Ella es Meiko, Meiko, él es Konohamaru, mi pupilo.  
—Naruto, eres mi ídolo. Tu novia es muy linda —comentó Konohamaru emocionado mientras analizaba a la joven.  
Aquellas palabras provocaron que las mejillas de Meiko se tiñeran de rojo. Naruto movió la cabeza en señal de negación para luego responder con total tranquilidad.  
—Hoy conocí a Meiko. Además, tú sabes que me gusta alguien más — agregó con cierta expresión de nostalgia y Konohamaru no preguntó nada más.  
Hablaron sobre trivialidades hasta que Sakura llegó. La fiesta había terminado y debían limpiar el desorden que ellos mismos habían hecho. La de cabellos rosados se acercó a Meiko, sentía curiosidad de hablar con ella.  
—Tengo planeado ir al extranjero a estudiar derecho —comentó Naruto con su característica sonrisa. —Sakura dice que debería aceptar trabajar con mi padre, pero no es lo que quiero, tal vez lo haga después pero primero quiero demostrar de lo que estoy hecho.  
—Crear tu propio camino —comentó Meiko experimentando algo que era casi nuevo para ella, valor —. Poder equivocarse y triunfar.  
De no haber sido por Naruto y Konohamaru, encargarse de la limpieza hubiera sido demasiado silencioso. Ambos eran bromistas, combinados aún más y con sus deslices a la hora de ordenar hacían de la situación más llevadera.  
Sakura fue la primera en notar como Meiko se retiraba. Después de hablar con Kurenai desapareció del lugar sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. No la conocía, pero tenía la impresión de que era alguien extraña, rodeada de misterios… no se equivocaba.  
Algunos años después volverían a verse, pero ninguna recordaría su primer encuentro. Pasaron varios días y nada pareció cambiar. Sin embargo, esa noche Sakura no pudo dormir y quizás por primera vez en muchos años se levantó temprano. No era mala estudiante, al contrario, era solo que se le daba mal madrugar.  
—¿Y ese milagro que te levantaras temprano teniendo las dos primeras lecciones libres? —le preguntó su madre provocando que casi se ahogara con el desayuno, lo había olvidado.  
—Quería estar lista temprano, para evitar las prisas —respondió tratando de encubrir su error, no tendría clases de historia hasta que consiguieran un profesor suplente — ¿Qué lees, papá?  
—El periódico, según esta nota la heredera del Clan Hyuuga ha desaparecido, temen que se trate de un secuestro, pero hasta ahora no han pedido ningún tipo de rescate.  
—Con toda la seguridad que tienen parece imposible —comentó Sakura pensativa —. Desde que anunciaron su compromiso con el heredero del clan Ootsutsuki, escuché decir que más que proteger a la princesa querían evitar que escapara.  
—A pesar de que hace unos días la mayoría de las noticias eran sobre su compromiso esta vez ni lo mencionaron.  
—Supongo que es algo que no quieren que se sepa, tanto el clan Ootsutsuki como el Hyuuga son dos clanes influyentes y una noticia como esa no les daría una buena imagen precisamente.  
Sakura se despidió de sus padres y poco después llegó a su destino. Se dirigió hasta la biblioteca, planeaba estudiar hasta que empezaran las clases, pero la presencia de Naruto interfirió en sus planes.  
—¡Casi me matas de un susto! —gritó Sakura en cuanto lo sintió llegar —. ¿Qué haces tan temprano? ¿Olvidaste que tenemos las dos primeras clases libres?  
—Hubiera querido quedarme dormido hasta tarde, pero con el examen de admisión cerca tenía que arreglar unos documentos —respondió Naruto con aburrimiento, Sakura suspiró con cansancio, así era Naruto, siempre dejaba todo para el final.  
—Si sigues así no podrás pasar el examen de admisión ¿acaso no tienes ambiciones para el futuro? —le preguntó Sakura poco después de darle un golpe.  
—Pero las tengo —respondió el rubio frotándose la zona herida —. El Equipo Siete se reunirá y seremos el grupo más famoso de la historia.  
La de cabellos rosados no respondió, no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo. Si bien no quiso continuar con el grupo desde la partida de Sasuke no se había olvidado de sus deseos de cantar en un gran escenario junto a Sasuke.  
—Vamos por ramen —comentó Naruto emocionado.  
—¿No te cansas del ramen? Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado del ramen o de Ayame.  
—No ramen, no vida —respondió Naruto como si lo que dijera fuera la verdad más grande del mundo —. Además, tengo noticias de Sasuke.  
A Sakura no le interesaba el ramen, pero cuando escuchó el nombre del Uchiha cambió de parecer. Parte de ella se sintió ofendida al no tener una respuesta de Sasuke, quería creer que si se había comunicado con Naruto era porque él era su hermanastro.  
No tardaron en llegar a Ichiraku, era el lugar favorito del rubio. Ayame los saludó en cuanto llegaron, ella ayudaba a su padre con el establecimiento y su tiempo libre y eso le había permitido tener largas conversaciones y discusiones con Naruto a quien había apodado como “Su mejor Cliente”.  
—Naruto, Sakura ¡Bienvenidos! —les dijo Ayame con su más grande sonrisa.  
Naruto no respondió, pero la abrazó con fuerza. Ayame lo apartó delicadamente, era algo que el rubio acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que iba al local de ramen y ella ya había perdido las esperanzas de que dejara de hacerlo. Además, no era algo que le molestara.  
—Mamá te envía saludos —agregó Naruto después de una larga pausa.  
—Mándale mis saludos, dile que vengan pronto. En Ichiraku siempre serán bienvenidos.  
Sakura se sintió un tanto incómoda con la situación, a ella no le gustaba el ramen tanto como a su rubio amigo ni tenía una historia que la uniera a ese sitio. Ayame había visto a Kushina embarazada pero no a su madre en ese estado. Si la conocía era por las veces que Naruto la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar y aun así eran pocas las veces en que hablaban.  
—¿Lo mismo de siempre?  
—Me conoces tan bien, Ayame, es por eso por lo que te amo. Para Sakura,Ramen de puerco.  
—No tienes remedio —comentó Ayame entre risas antes de dirigirse a la cocina.  
Habían pasado pocos segundos desde que habían quedado a solas, pero Sakura no pudo esperar más, necesitaba tener noticias de Sasuke como si se tratara del oxígeno. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de él.  
—No me envió ningún mail o me llamó —le dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa de zorro mientras jugaba con los palillos —. Fue su representante, Sasuke está por hacer una gira mundial y necesitaba la firma de sus representantes legales.  
—Entonces Sasuke debe estar viviendo su sueño.  
Sakura no quería ser egoísta pero lo primero que pensó fue en que ese éxito haría la distancia cada vez mayor. Sasuke seguía avanzando y ella permanecía estancada en el mismo lugar con la gente de siempre.  
—Naruto, cuando me mude a Tokio, ¿me acompañarías a formar una banda? Sasuke no está, quizás Konohamaru no pueda acompañarnos, pero no podemos seguir de brazos cruzados pretendiendo que todo se solucionará —comentó Sakura con cierta tristeza en su voz.  
En Konoha sería más difícil debutar por lo que debía ir a Tokio cuanto antes. Lo que más anhelaba era compartir nuevamente el escenario con su amado. Lamentablemente no tenía los medios por lo que necesitaría un trabajo de medio tiempo para costear los viajes.  
Sabía que debería hacer sacrificios, pero consideraba que valía la pena. Era una mujer enamorada dispuesta a hacer todo por amor. Estaba dispuesta a todo por Sasuke y a la vez tomaba todo a la ligera. Años después debería tomar decisiones drásticas, aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos quisiera o no. Tendría que ser fuerte para enfrentarse al mundo real incluso llegaría a dudar del poder del amor.  
—Ramen para dos —les dijo Ayame apareciendo de pronto. A pesar de tener un temperamento agresivo, Sakura no se sintió ofendida con la aparición de Ayame. Había permanecido tanto tiempo hundida en sus pensamientos que agradeció la distracción.  
— ¿Es cierto que dejaras Konoha? Preguntó Naruto poco antes de devorar el tazón de ramen frente a él.  
—Sí —respondió Ayame cambiando su expresión alegre —. Sí, quiero expandir Ichiraku por todo el mundo.  
—¿Eso no es ser demasiado ambicioso? —comentó Sakura incrédula.  
—Ayame es capaz de eso y más —comentó Naruto con mucha determinación.  
—Gracias, Naruto —respondió Ayame con una sonrisa.  
Después de que Naruto terminar el tercer tazón de ramen Ayame pidió permiso a su padre para sentarse junto a Naruto y Sakura, tenía muchos deseos de hablar con el rubio antes de su viaje.  
Tres tazones de ramen después se retiraron, las clases comenzarían pronto y ninguno podía permitirse llegar tarde. En ese momento Sakura pensaba que no había nadie que pudiera comer tanto ramen como el Namikaze, años después tendría una opinión diferente.


	4. Revistas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura pasa tiempo con sus amigas.

Capítulo 4: Revistas

No era un día cálido ni soleado, pero eso no le impidió a Sakura realizar los trámites necesarios para pedir un traslado a Tokio. Esa sería la segunda vez que intentaba ingresar al Jikei University Hospital y espera no fallar nuevamente la prueba de admisión.  
Se encontró a Naruto en la salida. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Naruto estudiare leyes. Su rubio amigo era demasiado hiperactivo, a parte del Equipo Siete eran pocas las cosas que tomaba con seriedad, sin embargo, no lo hacía tan mal.  
Lo saludó y él le devolvió el saludo. Seguían siendo amigos, incluso habían salido algunas veces al karaoke y cantado, cuando tenían tiempo libre, algo que pocas veces sucedía. El joven Namikaze le había dicho que si no continuaba entrenando su voz su sueño de debutar no se volvería más cercano y ella de verdad quería hacerlo, pero una voz en su interior le decía que de hacerlo estaría traicionando a Sasuke. El Uchiha había sido parte importante del Equipo Siete, uno de sus fundadores por lo que se le dificultaba pensar en este sin él.  
—Papá me dijo que cuando me graduara podría trabajar con él en el Bufete Namikaze, pero lo rechace, quiero alcanzar mis metas por mi propio talento.  
—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Sakura tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no había estado prestando atención a las palabras del rubio.  
—Dijo que si era mi decisión él me apoyaría y que las puertas del bufete familiar siempre estarían abiertas para mí si es que seguía por el camino de las leyes. Sakura, ¿no has pensado que el Equipo Siete debería regresar?  
—Muchas veces —respondió Sakura con expresión triste —, pero no estamos completos.  
—Podemos improvisar y tal vez incluso dedicarnos profesionalmente a la música.  
—¿Por qué estudiar leyes? —preguntó Sakura —. No te veo con traje y corbata, menos como abogado.  
Naruto sonrió provocando que la de cabellos rosados se molestara, quiso pegarle, pero la respuesta que le dio la dejó sin palabras.  
—No eres la única que piensa eso, quiero demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz ¿Por qué leyes? Tal vez parezca un capricho, pero no lo es, quiero cambiar el mundo.  
Faltaban pocos meses para que el semestre finalizara y Sakura debía elegir la carrera que estudiaría en la universidad. Escogió medicina, desde que Sasuke se había marchado no había vuelto a cantar y esa profesión contaba con la aprobación de sus padres.  
Estaba cursando su segundo año en la universidad. Mientras estudiaba medicina su guitarra se cubría de polvo en un lugar olvidado de su casa y su cuenta de ahorros crecía, aunque todavía no contaba con los fondos para viajar a Tokio.  
Ese día estaba en la cafetería cerca de la universidad, allí trabajaba durante los fines de semana y era el lugar favorito de reunión. Se encontraba con sus amigas Temari, Tenten, Karui, e inclusive Ino, su rival. La rubia había llevado varias revistas y ellas las leían mientras les llevaban sus órdenes.  
—Cuando termine el semestre me iré al centro comercial y me compraré estos zapatos tan hermosos —comentó Ino feliz mientras señalaba el objeto de sus deseos —. Y luego viajaré, tanto estudio me está consumiendo.  
—¿Segura? Pero si solo te pasas estudiando revistas, de seguir así no me extrañaría que reprobaras todas las materias —comentó Sakura acusadora.  
—Tengo mi vida planeada, no es algo que deba preocuparme, pero el vestido de graduación y donde trabajaré sí, mira este vestido, es hermoso, pero se vería mejor en ti, no me lo tomes a mal pero no me gusta el rosado, no va conmigo, te queda mejor a ti.  
—Es hermoso, me gustaría usarlo cuando cante junto a Sasuke.  
—Creí que la música era un pasatiempo —comentó Tenten pensativa —. No te he vuelto a escuchar cantar si no es en un karaoke.  
—La banda está incompleta pero no se extrañen, pronto me verán en un dúo junto a Sasuke o en la portada de una revista como su novia.  
—Eres tan ingenua —le dijo Karui —. Ambas carreras son demandantes y requieren más que desearlo. Si decidieras ir por el camino de la música existe un largo camino para ser famosa y cuando lo logres el trabajo no se detiene, giras, conciertos, grabaciones. La medicina tampoco es un juego, la vida de personas estará en tus manos. Dime, si tuvieras que elegir ¿Cuál elegirías?  
—A Sasuke, obviamente.  
—Karui tiene razón —le dijo Temari con expresión seria —. No te juzgo, pero no comparto tu opinión, todavía te falta mucho por madurar.  
—Amo a Sasuke.  
—No tienes remedio —comentó Karui molesta —. Él eligió su camino y tú no estás en él.  
Sakura y Karui se levantaron de sus asientos, ambas lucían molestas, esperando a la más mínima provocación para pasar a los golpes.  
Sin embargo, la llegada de la mesera los interrumpió. Matsuri les entregó las órdenes y se retiró. Olvidado el incidente anterior, Ino volvió a sacar el tema de las revistas. Encontré un tema interesante, siempre compro la revista por este artículo. No me extraña que Sasuke esté entre la lista de los solteros más deseados, es tan atractivo y talentoso —comentó Ino notablemente emocionada al ver la fotografía del Uchiha en la revista.  
—A mí no me molestaría cambiar eso —comentó Sakura con picardía —. Seríamos la pareja del momento.  
—Ni lo sueñes, frentona, yo seré la flamante esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.  
—Podrían dejar de discutir por eso —les regañó Temari quien no estaba de humor para presenciar una de las acostumbradas discusiones entre Ino y Sakura —. Hay más hombres atractivos, como Toneri Otsutsuki, él es quien en varias ocasiones ha rivalizado con Sasuke Uchiha por el puesto del soltero más codiciado, la única vez que no estuvo en la lista fue durante su compromiso con la heredera del clan Hyuuga.  
—También está Shikamaru —agregó Sakura con cierta picardía —. Los casos que ha resuelto le han dado mucha popularidad entre las chicas.  
—No creo que a él le guste la forma en que hablas del heredero del clan Otsutsuki —agregó Ino quien parecía haber encontrado algo mejor que discutir con la de cabellos rosados.  
—No sé de qué hablan —se apresuró a responder Temari —. ¿Por qué habría de interesarme alguien tan vago como Shikamaru?  
—Si tú lo dices —comentó Ino incrédula —, pero sería una lástima, Shikamaru podrá ser un vago, pero se nota que te quiere.  
Cuando Sakura se quedó dormida estuvo cerca de dejar caer su rostro sobre su té, el día anterior había tenido que trabajar horas extra y luego desvelarse para terminar una tarea debía presentar ese mismo día.  
Ino golpeó suavemente la cabeza de la de cabellos rosados logrando despertarla y provocando que esta rompiera el vaso que había estado usando. Pagó la cuenta y se fue corriendo, murmurando algo que sonaba como “Se me hace tarde para el trabajo”.  
Encontrar un trabajo que le permitiera seguir estudiando no fue sencillo, pero pudo hacerlo. Trabajaba en una cafetería cercana a la Universidad y ganaba bien, aunque no lo suficiente para poder pagar su viaje a Tokio. Mantenerlo fue un desafío, pero perderlo demasiado sencillo, tan sencillo como inesperado. Ino había sido la responsable y ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarla.  
La primera vez que discutieron fue por Sasuke y la última también. Él no estaba presente pero los sentimientos que ambas mujeres guardaban por ese hombre no habían desaparecido. Si bien el Uchiha nunca les dio alguna señal de llegar a sentir algo por ellas no pudieron evitar hacerse ilusiones y como el primer amor era difícil de olvidar.  
Ese día Ino había ido acompañado de Chouji y Shikamaru. Los padres de ellos eran buenos amigos por lo que se conocían desde muy pequeños y tuvieron que aprender a tolerarse, algo que agradecían porque se convirtieron en buenos amigos.  
—Es bueno verte, Shikamaru —le había dicho Chouji a modo de saludo. Últimamente has estado muy ocupado.  
—Problemático —respondió Shikamaru mientras jugaba con los palillos.  
—No olvides que somos un equipo —comentó Ino mientras golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro de su amigo.  
—Eres demasiado problemática como para hacerlo ¿Esa no es Sakura? Invitémosla a que nos acompañe.  
—Se nota que has estado lejos mucho tiempo, Sakura y yo ya no somos amigos.   
Chouji y Shikamaru fueron testigos de las veces en que Ino protegió a Sakura, de las veces en que la defendía de los que su burlaban de su frente, pero en aquel entonces no eran amigos, su convivencia se limitaba únicamente a las reuniones que organizaban sus familiares.  
Sakura admiraba a Ino, quería ser como ella, pero eso cambio cuando desarrolló sentimientos por Sasuke. Cuando se enteró de que Ino también sentía algo por Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, cuando perdió su trabajo incluso llegó a sentir que la odiaba.  
A pesar de que tenía a muchos clientes por atender, discutió con Ino. Sasuke fue el motivo, ninguna de las dos había podido hablar con él ni siquiera era seguro que lo volvieran a ver, pero estaba el orgullo de por medio.  
Discutieron, se insultaron, era una de sus típicas peleas, pero al dueño del restaurante no le agradó en lo más mínimo, en especial porque asustaron a varios clientes, en especial a bebés que comenzaron a llorar.  
Ambas eran obstinadas, testarudas y principalmente orgullosas. Olvidaron el lugar en el que se encontraron y se dijeron lo que callaron. No era solo la rivalidad por un hombre que ignoraba a ambas, era el sentimiento de traición que quedó después de que Sakura se declarara su rival por el amor de Sasuke.  
La mitad de las palabras que usaron no deberían ser escuchadas por menores. Las madres estaban escandalizadas y los más pequeños repetían lo que se escuchaba, en su inocencia no entendían el hecho de que esas palabras no eran adecuadas.  
Shikamaru y Chouji intentaron detener a la rubia, pero desistieron rápidamente. Ninguno de los deseaba involucrarse en peleas de mujeres menos cuando se trataba de esas dos. Al final fue Temari quien lo hizo.  
—Eres una mujer problemática —le dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa a Temari poco después de que Ino y Sakura se retiraran y es que la rubia podía ser de temer cuando se lo proponía.  
—Alguien tenía que hacerlo, llorón —respondió Temari con una expresión similar.  
Decir que Sakura estaba molesta era poco. No era solo perder el trabajo lo que le hacía enfurecer, era el perder esa fuente de ingresos que tanto necesitaba. Mas no tuvo tiempo de lamentar su suerte, ese mismo día recibió la carta que tanto había esperado.  
Oficialmente era una estudiante becada del Jikei University Hospital. Giró sobre sus talones en repetidas ocasiones, después de todo lo que había pasado finalmente recibía una buena noticia.  
Corrió hasta donde estaban sus padres y les dio la noticia, no podía esperar para contarles la buena noticia. Ser admitida en esa universidad había sido su sueño desde que conoció a Tsunade y era real, la prueba era la carta que tenía en sus manos.  
—Sabía que lo lograrías —le dijo su padre mientras le daba un abrazo.  
—Es toda una sorpresa, Sakura. No te has ido, pero ya te extraño.  
—Mamá, ya no soy una niña —reclamó Sakura.  
—Soy tu madre —le dijo Mebuki en voz alta para luego reducir el volumen de su voz —, y tú eres mi hija, siempre me preocupare por ti.  
—Has caso a tu madre, ella solo se preocupa por ti —le dijo Kizashi preocupado para luego agregar alegre —. Salgamos, es momento de celebrar. Vamos por Anko*.

………………………………………………………..

Notas autora:   
Anko: comida japonesa, bolas de masa hervida y comida favorita de Sakura.


End file.
